1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to assembling turbines, in particular turbomachines of aero engines. More particularly, the present application relates to assembling a stator stage of a turbine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to assemble a stator stage of a turbomachine using a method of sealing the vanes to the inner ring of the stator. The sealing is generally effected by filling a paste-like material, in particular a silicone resin, in an opening between each one of the vanes and the inner ring of the stator so as to form a connection joint. The method generally comprises a step of finishing the joint, designed to minimize the disturbance to the flow of air passing through the stage. The method is however onerous if a high-quality connection joint is to be ensured.
The document of patent FR 2989414 A1 discloses the use of a tooling designed for implementing such an assembly method. The tooling comprises counter-moulds installed one by one between the vanes and designed to cover in a sealing manner the openings designed to receive the sealing material. This tooling is interesting in that it is thereby possible to make the joint more easily. The assembly, in particular the mounting and the removing of the counter-moulds, is however time-consuming. Moreover, this tooling has to be adapted to each stator architecture, essentially depending on the space between the vanes and on the profile of said vanes.
Although great strides have been made in the area of assembling stator stages of axial turbomachine compressors, many shortcomings remain.